


Drunk Fried Chicken in the Rain

by newuwu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, But also, Crack, Fluff, I’m bad at tags, M/M, joonjae - Freeform, just know i wrote this at midnight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newuwu/pseuds/newuwu
Summary: 3 am, with 9 strangers, one friend drunk and the other completely oblivious to the situation at hand. Hwall probably should have listened to his natural instinct when eric called.





	Drunk Fried Chicken in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> hsksh if this fic doesn’t make sense just know i was very sleep deprived and this idea came to me bc of a m/v i watched. there will be more chapters in the future!

It was some ungodly hour in the night when hwall's familiar ring tone managed to pull him from his sleep. Reaching his arm out from the comfort of his blanket, he swung his hand at the small dresser by the side of his bed only managing to drop his phone instead of grabbing it. Finally having his phone secure in his hand hwall squinted in an attempt to read the name of the person calling him. A sigh slipping from his mouth, he threw his head back laying on the mountain of pillows beneath him and a finally answering the phone.

"What could you possibly want at—" He paused looking at the digital clock next to him "2:34 am?"

"Right, so, basically, i'm here with a bunch of people i don't know along with sunwoo and i thought 'hmm wouldn't this be even better if my trustworthy friend hwall was here?'" The voice stammered.

"Just from that all i'm going to say is no, eric, I don't think it would be better."

"PLEASE!" eric whined from the other end of the phone.

"NO."

Obviously fake sniffles were heard from eric followed by loud voices, presumably from the other people they had met.

"How did you even get yourselves into this situation? Like honestly how do you just 'meet' a bunch of random people at 2 in the morning?"

"So you see that's a funny story that i'll only be able to tell you if you meet us by that fried chicken place near the suspicious tattoo parlour near my apartment." hwall knew exactly the look on eric's face – that stupid smirk he has when he knows he's going to get his way.

"I'm only coming because I know there's no other way to get you to stop, not because I'm interested in your little adventures that'll probably get you and sunwoo kidnapped."

"I knew you'd come around!" eric chirped.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes stay where you are okay?"

"I can't promise anything."

"Eri—"

The phone went silent and hwall held back a sigh of frustration. This was the 3rd time this month that eric had called him in the middle of the night. Hwall always wondered how he became friends with someone so ready to make conversation with random strangers.

As hwall neared the chicken place eric had so vaguely described, he could hear the loud ramblings of who he perceived to be eric, sunwoo and the strangers they had met.

"No but you just don't seem to get what i'm saying!" A voice called out, hwall stopped from turning the corner to listen.

"Hey! I get what you're saying but I'm just saying that pizza far out sells fried chicken because it is the superior fast food." Another voice retaliated.

"Wait wait but at least we can all agree that we're not like sangyeon who puts ketchup on his fries instead of dipping his fries like a normal person!" A third voice pointed out.

Before hwall could get his head around things a separate argument had begun. It's not too late to turn back and go to bed... right? hwall contemplated.

"Oh you made it!" Eric's face popped up in front of hwall.

"Oh shit!" hwall cursed hitting eric on the shoulder, "You scared me you piece of—"

"You owe me a thousand won for cussing, you're lucky it's not two-thousand for the second one"

"I didn't even get to finish the second one so what's your point?"

"My point is you should cuss less," Eric retorted, "Anyway why are you hiding in the corner? You look like a stalker."

"Leave me alone! I was was contemplating whether or not to join you and the nine other people or go home to sleep."

"You're really no fun, let's go." Eric dragged hwall to the table, despite his protests.

"Hwall you're here!" Sunwoo waved at hwall, a blush pink colour dusting the apples of his cheeks as he smiled.

"I-Is sunwoo drunk? Who bought sunwoo alcohol? Eric what the fuck is going on?"

"Okay where do I start?" Eric dramatically stroked his chin.

"Don't do that I can't take you seriously. Could you just start with how you met nine strangers and how you ended up at a chicken restaurant in the shadiest part of town with a drunk sunwoo?"

"Ahh that! Okay so me and sunwoo went down to seven eleven like an hour ago because i didn't have ramen, and sunwoo really wanted ramen. So then we're at the seven eleven and this guy walks in and asks me, off all people, where the best chicken restaurant is and you know i'm bad at directing people so me being the nice person i am i tell him i'll show him only if he buys me and sunwoo chicken. We leave the seven eleven and bam! Eight other people are waiting outside and I thought that tonight was the night i get kidnapped—"

"This is so ridiculous, how is this even true."

"I know it sounds ridiculous but it really happened. Now if you'll excuse me let me continue," Hwall nodded gesturing for eric to continue, "So we're walking and I find myself talking to these two dudes, chanee and the guy who asked me about the chicken restaurant and they're arguing about which is better, chicken or pizza? We finally get here and they're still arguing and i'm sat there watching them argue while sunwoo's trying to chat up haknyeon, then I called you and the rest is history."

Hwall stood there unsure of what to say, this whole situation seemed to be taken out of a shitty comedy comic section of a newspaper. But knowing eric, hwall somehow believed him because of course this exact situation would happen to eric.

"Okay but why is sunwoo drunk?"

"Oh he just asked for beer and they gave it to him." eric shrugged sitting down, "Sit."

hwall sat still in disbelief, "Wait you never explained who the guy that asked you about this place was."

"Ohh it's hyunjae." Hwall looked at eric with a blank look obviously not knowing who 'hyunjae' was, "The guy next to you."

Hwall turned to his left being greeted by the wide smile of a curly brown haired boy, "I'm the said chicken restaurant inquirer guy but you can just call me hyunjae."

"Uhh... nice to meet you?" Hwall really didn't know how to respond to this situation. So much had happened in the space of an hour that he really didn't even know if he was still dreaming.

"And you." he smiled back. Hwall kind of liked his smile, it was cute. In fact hwall really liked it, "Hey do you mind settling this argument."

"Sure?"

"Fried chicken or pizza?"

"Fried chicken."


End file.
